Marie Sophie de Grandelumiere, Queen of Spain
Marie Sophie de Grandelumiere (6th December 1728 - Present) was the eldest surviving daughter of Louis XIV, King-Emperor of Grandelumière, and Marie Catherine d'Espagne, his Queen-Empress consort. Upon her husband, Carlos III d'Espagne's, accession to the throne of Spain in 1759, she assumed the role of his consort and the title, Queen of Spain, or Reine d'Espagne. Characterized by a quiet and diffident nature that doesn't defuse her ability to say the occasional witty remark, she was notably part of her elder brother, Louis Auguste's, private inner circle. Considered to be one of his closest confidantes, besides for his longterm lover, Louis-Paul Jules de Rochechoaurt de Mortemart de Belle-Ile, Marquis de Belle-Ile, she holds considerable influence by those who appreciate her timid and docile temperament. Born in Chateau d'Argenteuil in 1728, she did not partake in the politics of the Imperial Court, but rather let her older brother, Louis Auguste, decide them for her. She is openly proud of her rank as a Fille de Grandelumière and appreciates the privilege, along with the prestige that comes with her station. Distinguished as a believer in the Romantics, she publicly wished for a spouse fitting to her status, which was accomplished when she was married to Carlos III of Spain in 1746. Early Life Birth Marie Sophie de Grandelumière was born on 6th December 1728, in Chateau d'Argenteuil, Paris Grandelumiere, to her parents, the then Dauphin and Dauphine of Grandelumiere, Louis Raphael de Grandelumiere and Marie Catherine d'Espagne. Although not the second male, or traditional "spare" the Dauphin and his mother, Empress Marie IV, had hoped for, they accepted the birth neutrally, with modest and adequate celebrations due the child of a Dauphin. 'Education' At the time of her birth, she had an elder brother, Louis Auguste, then Duc de Valois or Monsieur le Petit Dauphin. ''About a year following her birth, she was followed by another sister, Marie Louise. Their governess, Madame la Duchesse de Choiseul, Isabelle Germaine de Chosieul (née de Blois de Penthièvre), described the sisters as extremely close. In 1737, Madame de Choiseul was replaced by Marie-Pauline Raphaëlle de Rohan (née de Rochechouart de Mortemart), Madame la Duchesse de Rohan, after the formers respite from court due to illness. Consequently, Sophie was sent to L'Abbaye' de Fontevraud, for her education, as was custom among the Imperial Family for female members. There, she was soon joined by her younger sisters, Madame Adelaide, ''Madame ''Therese, and ''Madame ''Antoinette. The abbey, which was formally known as the ''Royal Abbey of Fontevraud, ''was selected for it's prestige and status, along with the fact a member of the nobility was always the Abbess. At the abbey, she was educated by the numerous nuns primarily in the subjects of bible, prayer, and religion. Additionally, she would also learn Latin for mass. As well as courses in religion, there were lessons in Italian, Spanish, reading, writing, dancing, and etiquette. Although these subjects were not taught in full, Sophie took it upon herself to become fluent in both languages, as well as an avid reader and writer. Adolescence '''Relationships After being called back to court in 1744, she quickly became accustomed to the etiquette and protocol of Chateau d'Argenteuil. Quickly making a circle of friends, she reconciled with her elder brother, and assumed a coveted position inside his inner circle. Together, they enjoyed talking gossip, taking trips to Paris, along with various dinners and balls. Although she supported his many mistresses and chevaliers en titre, she, unlike the others in his circle, make an effort to have a cordial relationship with Louis Auguste's wife, Marie Anne Sophie de Saxe, Madame la Duchesse de Valois. They enjoyed quiet past times, such as reading, writing, and discussing religion and other intellectual topics. A further close friend was her aunt, Marie Louise de Blois de Soissons, Princesse de Conde. Both undeniably similar in nature, they took pleasure in their collective hobbies of poetry and watercolors. Betrothal The Kingdom of Spain, like Grandelumiere was an absolute monarchy. Moreover, it was ruled by a cadet branch of House Blois. Following the death of Charles II of Spain without heirs, he named the uncle of Marie IV, Louis de Grandelumiere, as his heir. In turn, this sparked the War of Spanish Succession, following fears by the rest of Europe that if a member of House Blois would inherit the Kingdom of Spain, the kingdoms would fall under the same ruler due to succession, causing them to be overly powerful. However, following a treaty which stated that the two kingdoms could never be ruled by the same being, Louis de Grandelumiere, became Luis I de España, Rey de España. Unfortunately, after participating in the War of Spanish Succession, along with the 10 Years War, Spain was drained financially, and on the verge of bankruptcy. Because of this, Luis I wished for a bride for his son, Carlos, who would bring a large dowry, along with helpful dynastic connections which could be useful to Spain. Henceforth, a marriage was arranged by the Spanish Ambassador to Grandelumiere, Sebastián de la Cuadra y Llarena, I Marqués de Villarías, with Marie Sophie de Grandelumiere, due to his connections in the Imperial Court. Sophie herself had a dowry of 4 Million livre. Additionally, because the betrothal took place during Lent, a period in which the court would dress in mourning attire, Sophie was given permission to dress in white, the color of mourning for consorts in Grandelumiere. Princesa de Asturias Marriage On February 16th, 1746 Marie Sophie de Grandelumiere was married by proxy to Carlos de España in the chapel of Chateau d'Argenteui, with the Marqués de Villarías, Spanish Ambassador to Grandelumiere standing in for Sophie's betrothed. The next day, a procession of carriages left Chateau de Argenteuil for the Isle of Pheasants. There, it was planned that they would exchange Marie Sophie to Spain, and hand her over to her future husband, Infante Carlos de España. After a nine day journey, on the 1st of March, the senior court of Argenteuil arrived at the Isle of Pheasants. There, Luis I would greet his niece, Marie IV, who would then formally present Marie Sophie to Luis I. Subsequently, Sophie would be changed from a white mourning gown in the Grandelumierian style to a black Spanish mourning gown in a small Pavillon. Dressing her were the Princesse de Guéméné and Princesse de Sedan, ladies of her Grandelumierian household. While she was being dressed, Marie IV and Luis I would exchange words, uncle and niece having not seen each other in a number of years. After she was appropriately dressed, the Marqués de Villarías greeted Sophie, with her subsequently thanking him generously for her future. She was then guided, without her two ladies, by the Marqués, to the center of the exchanging tent. Politely greeting Luis I, she was then introduced to her betrothed, Carlos, Príncipe de Asturias. Henceforth, the senior court of Grandelumiere would interact with the Spanish one for a short period of time. Finally, Sophie was guided to the signing table by the Mayordomo Mayor, who would state the terms of the marriage contract, which were as follows. Grandelumiere will make a dowry of 4 million livres to Spain on the union of the two parties, Spain will agree to end it's alliance with hostile nations against Grandelumiere in future conflicts, and Grandelumiere will provide Spain with access to the trading ports on the Isle of Saint-Louis. In a similar situation was the Spanish Infanta, Maria Antonia Fernanda de España, who was arranged to marry Marie-Sophie's younger brother, Louis Emmanuel de Grandelumiere, Duc de Bretagne. The Infanta would be exchanged with Sophie, with Sophie being accompanied by her new Spanish ladies, Duchess of Osuna and Lady of Honour, Francisca Pérez de Guzmán y Mendoza, and Duchess of Alba and Lady of Honour, Ana María Alvarez de Toledo y de Portugal. Present from Grandelumiere were the Dauphin, Louis Raphael and his wife, Catherine d'Espagne, along with their many children. Additionally, Monsieur, Madame, Duc d'Anjou, Duchesse d'Anjou, Prince de Conde, Princesse de Conde, Madame Deuxieme, Comte de Provence, the Dowager Queen-Empress, Cardinal de Mortemart, Madame la Princesse, Monsieur le Prince, and their families, along with the rest of the Imperial Household and the foreign ambassador were all present. After bidding a tearful farewell to her family and the Grandelumierian Court, she travelled by carriage with her new Spanish ladies for three days, until the procession reached the Catedral de Santa María de Burgos, or, Cathedral of Saint Mary of Burgos. Carlos de España would travel in a separate carriage, as because they were not yet married, such behavior was considered improper and inappropriate. The pair were dressed up in black, due to the wedding being during Lent. That night, the marriage was reportedly not consummated on the first night, which caused much embarrassment to Maria ''Sofía'', as she was now known, and significantly undermined her new position. Moreover, her influence wielding and controlling mother-in-law, Luis de España's second wife, Maria Antonia de Austria, received Sofía cooly, as she took her as a threat to her command over the Prince de Asturias. Arrival at the Spanish Court Although her reception from her mother-in-law was not the one Sofía had hoped for, the rest of the Spanish Court received her well, as her dowry had effectively boosted Spain's financial situation tremendously. Overall, her arrival, and the festivities accompanying it were described as euphoric. Additionally, with the help of Duchess of Alba, her Camarera Mayor de Palacio, she quickly became accustomed to the rigid etiquette of the Spanish Court, and listened to the Duchess' advice on how to please her husband. Consequently, despite it being an arranged marriage, the couple became very close. It was noted and reported to her mother-in-law that Charles seemed happy and pleased when he first met her. Maria Sofía was described as a beauty and a skillful rider, so much so that she accompanied Charles on his hunts. Thus, about a year following the couple's marriage, their union was finally consummated, with their first child, Felipe Antonio Genaro Pasquale Francesco, being born on the 13th of June, 1747. In time her brood of children would enlarge with Carlos Antonio Pascual Francisco Javier Juan Nepomuceno Jose Januario Serafin Diego in 1748, Maria Teresa Antonieta Francisca Javier in 1749, Ferdinando Antonio Pasquale Giovanni Nepomuceno Serafino Gennaro Benedetto in 1751, and Gabriel Antonio Francisco Javier Juan Nepomuceno José Serafin Pascual Salvador in 1752. Although Sofía enjoyed spending time with her children due to the close relationship she had with her own mother, Catherine d'Espagne, the Spanish Court etiquette deemed it that she was not even allowed to sit with her own children. Although the etiquette concerning seating and forms of address was not such as that of the court of Grandelumiere, the Spanish Court dictated a much more strict, rigid protocol. Reina de España Court Life Her piety and generosity made her popular with Spanish people, even more so when she gave birth to the long awaited heir to the throne, Felipe Antonio Genaro Pasquale Francesco, in 1747. However, the rigid life of the Spanish Court began to take it's tole on Sofía. She began to complain about the food, the climate, the Spaniards, who she regarded as passive, and the Spanish Courtiers, who she stated were ignorant and uneducated. She took to writing in her journals, and often described how she missed Grandelumiere greatly, along with her parents and siblings. One of her most reliable correspondents was her brother, Louis Auguste, who informed her of the happenings of the Grandelumierian Court. It was also through him that she came into contact with her brother's long-time lover, Louis-Paul Jules de Rochechoaurt de Mortemart de Belle-Ile, Marquis de Belle-Ile, and became close confidantes with him through their lengthy correspondence of letters. Sofía judged that Spain was ill-managed and underdeveloped, and partially blamed her mother-in-law, Maria Antonia de Austria, for such. Henceforth, when King Luis I de España died in 1756 and her husband became Carlos III de España, Maria Antonia was obliged to leave the Spanish Court. With her new position, Sofía did much to improve the royal residences, having them redecorated, which reportedly cost a great sum. Furthermore, she, along with her husband, helped with the founding of the luxury porcelain factory under the name Real Fábrica del Buen Retiro. As Queen, she exerted great influence upon politics despite her frequent illnesses, and she actively participated in state affairs. She ended the careers of several politicians she disliked, such as Felipe Luis de Benavides y Aragón, Duc de Badajoz; Antonio Gabriel Pascual de Montealegre, Marqués de Valencia, and Gabriel Carlos Enrique Fogliani Sforza d'Aragona, Marqués de Cadiz. Maria Sofía did not need to keep her influence secret. For instance, after the ascension of her husband to the Spanish throne in 1756, she was given a seat on the council of state. Maria Sofía was talked about because of her favorites, which were said to have influence over her policy when she was very ill, such as Princess Anna Francisca de Majorca and Duchess Catalina Teresa de Toledo. Patronage of the Arts Maria Sofía was very cultivated and played an important role in the construction of Caserta Palace, for which she saw her husband lay the foundation stone on January 20, 1758, amid much festivity. She also was influential in the building of the Palace of Portici (Reggia di Portici), the Teatro di San Carlo, and the Palace of Capodimonte (Reggia di Capodimonte). Her husband would also have the Real Alcázar de Madrid ''renovated. Her apartments in Madrid were home to the famous porcelain from the Capodimonte Porcelain Manufactory. She also introduced the production of Porcelain in Spain in 1757, as well as being as popularizing the use of tobacco, being a heavy user of of it herself. Maria Sofía was also a patron of the Italian composer, Gian Francesco Fortunati, a favorite at the Spanish court. She was criticized for being too religious from what was proper from someone not a member of a Catholic Monastic Order. She attended mass twice and eventually four times a day and kept more devotions than what was normal for a nun or a monk. This was to such an extent that her personal priest eventually lectured her that she was more fervent than what could be regarded as modest for a lay person. Personality and Appearance '''Appearance ' Considered the second most beautiful daughter of Louis XIV, only after her sister, Madame Therese,'' many envied her appearance. Having light blond, almost strawberry hair, it became darker in the summer, turning a deep gold shade. As wigs were less common in Spain than in Grandelumiere, she was expected to powder her hair as white as possible. With the powder, her hair turned a light grey during the summer months and an off-white during the winter ones. Her nose was described as petite, and button-like, but had a small curve at the bottom which made her nostrils flare out unattractively when she was deeply upset or angry. Her complexion was praised upon her arrival in Spain, and was admired for its pristine and clear qualities. Her figure, first of average size, soon shrank due to her numerous bouts of illness, despite her various pregnancies. '''Personality ' Although quiet and timid during her childhood in Grandelumiere, in Spain, she grew into a confident, influence wielding consort. Following the exile of her ambitious mother-in-law, Maria Antonia de Austria, she assumed the role of her husband's chief advisor. Often, she used her valuable position to help her home country of Grandelumiere whenever needed. Her hobbies included, reading, writing, and poetry. Although in Grandelumiere, she enjoyed watercolor, once her marriage took place and she moved to Spain, she was no longer allowed to do such. The reason for this was simple, Spanish Royalty were not expected to entertain themselves, but rather be entertained. Besides for the influence she commanded over her husband, the court looked up to her as the "power behind the throne", and respected her only after Charles III. She transformed the rigid Spanish Court into a place of learning, knowledge, and intellectual pursuits, while adding bits of Grandelumierian Culture into the strict court life, as much as the Spanish would permit. Her extreme piety was admired by all, and she is said to have taken after her mother, Catherine d'Espagne, and grandmother, Marie IV de Grandelumiere, in that respect. Issue With her husband, Charles III of Spain, she would have several children; * Felipe Antonio Genaro Pasquale Francesco de España (13th June 1747 - Present) * Carlos Antonio Pascual Francisco Javier Juan Nepomuceno Jose Januario Serafin Diego de España (11th November 1748 - Present) * Maria Teresa Antonieta Francisca Javier de España (2nd December 1749 - Present) * Ferdinando Antonio Pasquale Giovanni Nepomuceno Serafino Gennaro Benedetto de España (12th January 1751 - Present) * Gabriel Antonio Francisco Javier Juan Nepomuceno José Serafin Pascual Salvador de España (11th May 1752 - Present) * Maria Ana de España (3rd July 1754 - 11th May 1755) * Antonio Pascual Francisco Javier Juan Nepomuceno Aniello Raimundo Sylvestrel de España (31st December 1755 - 15 June 1757) * Francisco Javier Antonio Pascual Bernardo Franciscoa de España (15th February 1757 - 3rd January 1758) * Maria Isabel Antonietta Padua Francisca Januaria de España (6th January 1758 – 2nd March 1758) * Maria Josefa Antonietta de España (20 January 1760 - 1 April 1760) * Maria Isabel Ana de España (30 April 1761 - Present) * Maria Josefa Carmela de España (6 July 1762 - Present) * Maria Luisa de España (24 November 1763 - Present) Titles, Styles, and Honours Titles and Styles * 18th October 1727 - 4rd March 1746 ''Son Altesse Impériale, Madame Sophie'' * 4th March 1746 - 12th April 1756 ''Su Alteza Real, Princesa de Asturias'' * 12th March 1756 - Present ''Su Majestad Más Católica, Reina de España'' Honours * Dame de l'Ordre de Sainte-Marie * Dama de la Orden de la Cruz Estrellada Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:House Blois